Antes que a Janela Bata
by Rafa Riddle
Summary: Harry Potter é um rapaz de dezessete anos e com um mundo a salvar. Uma hora toda essa responsabilidade iria começar a pesar. Afinal antes de heroi ele é um ser humano.


**Antes que a janela bata.**

Capítulo Único

Ele se sentou num banco vazio. Era final de uma tarde de domingo e o parque estava cheio. Podia ver o _London Eye_ dali. Crianças brincavam por toda a parte. Famílias faziam piqueniques e se divertiam. Mas mesmo cercado por tanta alegria o rapaz de cabelos negros não era capaz de sorrir. Para ele não havia razão alguma para isso. O mundo estava acabando e aquelas pessoas só eram capazes de desejar que não chovesse.

"Tolos" pensou com amargura. E uma vozinha respondeu bem baixinho na cabeça dele: "é, mas bem que você daria tudo pra conseguir ser como esses tolos".

Ele abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos na nuca. Ficou assim, imóvel. Tanta responsabilidade. "Eu não vou conseguir. É demais pra mim." Até que uma bola colorida bateu em seus tênis surrados. Levantou a cabeça e viu uma linda garota ruiva, muito ruiva, que se aproximava devagar.

- É sua? – perguntou.

- Sim. – respondeu a menina, e se sentou no outro extremo do banco. Ao contrário das outras crianças, ela não estava suada nem parecia ter corrido.

- Pode pegar. – entregou com um sorriso.

A menina se levantou, pegou a bola e voltou para seu lugar. Ficou observando o movimento, em total silêncio. Intrigado com essa atitude, o rapaz perguntou:

- Não vai brincar com seus amigos?

- Agora não. Tenho que ver a roda gigante.

O rapaz levantou seus olhos. A roda gigante estava lá, mas não havia nada de especial. Era a mesma roda que se podia ver a qualquer hora em Londres.

- Você nunca a viu?

- Já. Mas não me canso de olhá-la a essa hora.

- A essa hora? Por que a ...

A menina colocou o dedo nos lábios e falou baixinho.

- Só olhe.

Ele olhou. Não viu nada a princípio. Quando ia indagar a garotinha outra vez, parou e entendeu o porquê dela não se cansar de ver a _London Eye_ àquela hora. Raios de sol batiam em suas cabines dando-lhe um lindo tom laranja-avermelhado, que fazia contraste com o verde das copas das árvores. E havia um brilho ao fundo, o reflexo do sol no vidro do relógio do _Big-Ben_. O céu também estava com esse tom alaranjado e sem uma única nuvem que seja. Era realmente muito bonito.

- Por que será que as pessoas nunca simplesmente olham? – perguntou a garota, mais para si mesma do que para o rapaz.

Ele se virou para ela, curioso. Ela respondeu com um olhar firme, mas calmo. O moreno levou um susto ao ver como os olhos da garota eram verdes, intensamente verdes.

- Onde estão seus pais?

- E os seus, onde estão?

- Você não me respondeu.

- Nem você.

Ela não falava com petulância, mas com segurança.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Qual é o seu?

Ele sorriu.

- Por que sempre me responde uma pergunta com outra pergunta?

- Por que me faz tantas perguntas?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça. A garota, com aquele jeito de olhar, o lembrou de leve uma velha amiga. A inteligência o fez se lembrar de outra. Mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção é que parecia conhecê-la. De muito tempo atrás.

- O meu nome é Harry Potter. E agora, qual é o seu?

- Eu não disse que contaria o meu nome se você me dissesse qual é o seu.

- Então você não quer se apresentar?

- Não. Você não precisa do meu nome.

- Por que você não quer dizê-lo? – perguntou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Ela se aproximou e cochichou, olhando pros lados pra conferir se não tinha ninguém ouvindo mesmo:

- Porque o nome é uma coisa muito íntima. Faz parte da alma da pessoa. – se afastou e retomou a posição anterior – E você já sabe qual é. Apenas não se lembra.

Harry não sabia bem o que dizer. "Que garota estranha." Pensando bem, ele reparou que não era só no modo de falar que ela se diferenciava. A ruiva usava um vestido branco, longo e bordado. Apesar de ser lindo, pois lhe dava um ar angelical, não era uma roupa adequada pra uma criança que ia brincar no parque numa tarde de sol.

- Será que você pode me responder alguma coisa então?

- Depende. Você pode?

- Quer saber alguma coisa?

- Muita. Mas você só iria conseguir responder algumas.

Harry sorriu de novo e olhou em volta para ver se achava os pais da menina. Não viu ninguém que sequer se parecesse com ela.

- E o que eu seria capaz de lhe responder, então?

- Por que você está triste, eu acho.

- Ora, você não pode me falar seu nome, mas eu devo te contar algo pessoal assim?

- A única coisa que devemos é sermos felizes. Você só responde se quiser. Mas o fato de você não querer me contar não me impede de querer saber, não é?

- Você é muito inteligente pra sua idade, sabia?

- E você por acaso sabe qual é a minha idade? – perguntou com ar de quem sabe das coisas.

- Realmente não sei. Você pode me contar?

- Tenta adivinhar.

"Estranho. Normalmente eu já estaria irritado com essa conversa sem pé nem cabeça, mas em vez disso estou até mais calmo."

- Hum... Nove?

Ela moveu quase imperceptivelmente a cabeça em sinal de negação.

- Passou anos-luz de distância. Eu consigo acertar quantos você tem.

- Ah, é? Tente então, sabichona.

- Você tem quase 18, mas se sente com cem.

Harry arregalou os olhos. Como? Será que era uma bruxa? Não... Era só coincidência.

- Parabéns. Acertou. – falou surpreso

- Claro que sim.

A menina voltou a olhar o movimento. Observava um grupo animado de meninas com educado interesse.

- Você não vai lá brincar?

- Por que iria?

- Ora! Você não quer ir brincar com as outras crianças?

- Já brinquei muito. Hoje eu gosto de ver os outros brincarem.

- Como? – a garota o deixava cada vez mais confuso.

- É bom ver a alegria delas. Você não gosta de ver os outros sorrindo?

- Ah... claro. Nos deixa alegres também.

- Você gosta de sorrir, Harry?

- Claro que sim! Quem não gosta?

- Muitas pessoas, acredite. Mas se gosta, por que está triste?

- Porque quem eu gosto está triste também.

- Então por que não vai lá e faz essa pessoa sorrir?

- Eu estou tentando... – tornou a olhar as árvores.

- Não está não. Você está aqui conversando com uma menina que pensa nunca ter visto na vida enquanto quem você ama sofre.

Harry se levantou indignado. Quem aquela garota pensava que era pra falar isso?

- Você não sabe nem do que está falando.

- Sei mais do que imagina. O grande mal das pessoas é sempre acharem que não são capazes, e é isso que as torna vulneráveis.

- E como você pode ter certeza que esse é o meu caso?

- E não é? – não teve resposta, mas parecia esperar por isso – O que é que você teme?

- Eu não temo nada!

- Claro que teme sim. Todos têm medo de algo. E você não é exceção, tenho certeza.

A vontade que teve foi de deixar aquele menina lá e ir embora, mas a curiosidade de saber aonde aquela conversa acabaria o fez se sentar novamente.

- Você disse que não me diria seu nome porque isso faz parte da alma. Digo o mesmo em relação ao medo.

- Faz bem.

- Onde você mora?

- Em vários lugares. No céu. No mar. Na montanha. Na cidade. Depende do meu estado de humor.

- Ahh... – "já percebi que ela só vai me responder com charadas" – E onde você está morando agora?

- No lugar em que uma pessoa que te ama está chorando.

Harry fechou a cara.

- E como você pode saber que alguém que me ama está chorando?

- Sempre choramos quando estamos longe dos nossos entes queridos. Você também está chorando. Por dentro, mas está.

- E você? Está chorando?

- Sempre estou perto de quem amo.

Silêncio.

- Quando você vai fazer ela parar de chorar?

- Ela quem?

- Não está ouvindo? Tem uma moça chorando. Mas ela está tão longe... – a menina falou com ar sonhador olhando para o horizonte.

- E por que você acha que eu é que vou fazê-la parar de chorar?

- Porque é o que você tem que fazer. Mas tem medo de errar. É esse o seu medo: errar. Um medo tão comum...

Começava a escurecer, mas a menina não fazia menção de ir embora. E Harry não queria que ela fosse agora. Queria era saber quem ela era.

- Você fala como se me conhecesse...

- Você acha que é muito diferente de tantos outros não é? Já vi a sua história milhões de vezes.

- Onde?

- A história sempre se repete. O que muda são as escolhas feitas.

- Qual história?

- A sua. A minha. A de todos.

- Alguém te mandou aqui?

- Você me chamou.

- Eu! Por que faria isso?

- Porque precisa conversar. Não precisa?

Harry viu que não adiantava se manter na retaguarda. E algo lhe dizia que ela não era perigosa.

- Do que você tem medo Harry?

- Do meu destino.

- Mas esse é você quem faz. Não já te disse que o que muda são as escolhas? Tem medo de algo que você mesmo é quem vai criar?

- Você realmente acredita que sou eu quem decido?

- Claro que é. Você quer acreditar que está predestinado a algo para tirar das próprias costas a responsabilidade por suas escolhas. Mas você não pode fugir disso.

- Não estou fugindo! Só acho que não tenho o direito de arriscar tanta coisa que não me pertence assim! – "Pronto. Falei demais."

- Aquilo que não pertence a você, você não pode arriscar. Se entrou no jogo é porque os donos assim escolheram.

- Isso só aumenta a minha responsabilidade. Pois isso significa que confiam em mim. – abaixou o tom de voz – E eu não vou suportar decepcioná-los.

- E você acha que abrir mão de fazer aquilo que você tem que fazer não vai decepcioná-los? Não vai decepcionar você mesmo?

- Você não me conhece. Não sabe o que é que eu tenho que fazer.

- Eu não preciso saber. Só você precisa. Você sabe?

- Sei. Claro que sei.

- Acho que não sabe não. Ou melhor, acho que não entende.

- E você entende?

- As coisas são simples. As pessoas é que complicam.

- Então me explica.

- Mas não funciona assim. Você é quem tem que entender.

As luzes do parque se acenderam. Mas ele ainda só ia fechar daqui a uma hora, no mínimo. Uma brisa suave soprou. A menina fechou os olhos e sentiu o vento com cheiro de flores brincar no seu rosto. Era muito bonita. Harry tinha cada vez mais certeza de que a conhecia.

- Às vezes podemos pensar que as coisas estão como o vento. Mudam de direção a todo o momento. Sem pra quê, nem por quê. Achamos tudo sem sentido.

- E não é?

- Até o caos segue uma ordem. A ordem do caos, que seja, mas ela está lá. Cheia de significado. Não é porque não vemos o vento que ele não existe. – continuou de olhos fechados. Já Harry permanecia em silêncio, só ouvindo-a. – Devemos senti-lo e tentar usá-lo. Não vamos conseguir entender por completo. Por que ele vai pra lá ou pra cá está fora do nosso alcance. Mas se ele vai em direção à janela, devemos correr e fechá-la antes que bata. Se pararmos pra pensar na chance de machucar o dedo ela bate e quebra o vidro. E uma vez quebrado, você nunca mais vai ver o desenho que tinha nele.

- E se eu correr, machucar o dedo e a janela bater mesmo assim, quebrando-o?

- Pelo menos você terá tentado. Antes quebrar as asas tentando voar, do que atrofiá-las por falta de uso.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Harry precisava pensar naquilo. Por fim, a menina se levantou e ajeitou o vestido.

- Está na minha hora.

O rapaz acordou e olhou no relógio. Realmente estava tarde.

- Obrigado.

- De nada. Quando precisar, chame. Não pense duas vezes.

- Vou chamar. – e deu um beijo no rosto da menina.

Essa por sua vez beijou-lhe na testa e o abençoou. Começou a se afastar mais antes de dar sequer dez passos ele a chamou:

- Não vai me dizer o seu nome?

- Depende. O que você decidiu?

Harry se levantou e abriu um lindo sorriso.

- Vou correr pra segurar a janela.

A menina respondeu com outro sorriso que fez o rapaz fechar o seu. Já vira aquele sorriso. Em sonhos. Mas não seria possível.

- Então é melhor correr. – virou-se e, ainda de costas, falou: - E a propósito. – disse por cima do ombro antes de sumir no meio das árvores – Meu nome é Lílian.

**N.A.: Olá, olha eu aqui de novo!**

**Então gente? O que acharam? Por favor sejam sinceros. Preciso muito da opinião de vocês.**

**Essa fic eu fiz em tempo recorde pra mim. Duas horas. Me bateu uma inspiração do nada. Gostei muito dela. Adorei fazer a Lílian. Ela ficou do jeito que eu a imagino. Espero que vocês também tenham gostado.**

**Obrigada por lerem, muito obrigada mesmo. Belle obrigada por betar. E beijos pra todo mundo e ate a próxima fic.**

**Lady Bellatrix.**

6


End file.
